A Tale of Two Wars
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Toda guerra tem dois lados, mas isso não significa que não existem intercessões.
1. The Empty Children

**The Empty Children**

Ele era bonito. Não do tipo clássico, sorrisos brilhantes, músculos, mas bonito porque era frágil, como se nunca tivesse realmente crescido. Sempre o achara bonito, mas com tanto interesse quanto alguém admira uma bela casa ou um cão de raça, sem nada de romântico naquilo. Nunca tinha dado grandes atenções, era apenas um fato da vida. Ele era bonito, de uma forma pouco óbvia, de uma forma que não o fazia ser perseguido ou desejado. Para a maioria, estaria apenas um pouco acima do normal - mas algo em Ginny achava aquela necessidade de proteção muito atraente.

(Talvez isso fosse porque não conseguia lidar com garotos muito certos de si, eles a assustavam e a lembravam de coisas que não queria lembrar)

Harry tinha o mesmo charme, e talvez fosse até por isso que conseguisse achar beleza nos detalhes que se repetiam no loiro, o ar de um menino grande com olhos de velho e muita solidão. Mas nunca antes Draco Malfoy tinha tido aqueles olhos, e foi o que lhe chamou a atenção realmente. Havia algo de errado naquele olhar de quem quer esconder o que sabe, de quem não quer admitir o que ouve, ou o que faz.

E esta era uma sensação que ela conhecia bem demais. Sua pele se arrepiava só de ver aquele olhar esquivo, a tentativa de parecer que tudo continuava perfeitamente bem. Ninguém parecia notar, mas cada palavra em sua boca parecia forçada e dolorida, um teatro inacabável que jamais enganaria ninguém - embora, aparentemente, enganasse a todos.

Ele tinha um segredo, e não era preciso ser nenhum gênio para imaginar qual era. Os detalhes eram irrelevantes, o evidente é que fazia diferença. Fosse qual fosse a tarefa impossível, Ginny Weasley não tinha qualquer dúvida de quem a exigira. Ela vira, por anos, nos olhos dele a mesma admiração tola e inocente que ela um dia sentira, a confiança em algo que poderia mantê-lo, segurá-lo. Ela conhecia aquela sensação bem demais, e mesmo que não gostasse nem um pouco dele, seu coração se apertava, simpatizando com a inevitável decepção que não tardaria tanto à chegar.

Mas, afinal, era de se esperar. Depois que Lucius Malfoy fora preso, tudo tinha se complicado demais para eles, alvos fáceis e desejáveis de um homem incapaz de entender o que era _família_. Sabia que eles tinham escolhido seu lado, mas tinha uma capacidade de compreensão muito maior do que a maioria de seus irmãos. Antes de pensar na escolha errada, nos pensamentos preconceituosos, lembrava da capacidade de sedução que Tom Riddle tivera ainda aos 16 - e só podia imaginar o quanto mais teria adulto. Lembrava de como ele conseguia justificar qualquer coisa - de um sorriso até sua própria morte - e envolver, conquistar e aniquilar aqueles à sua volta.

Por mais que acreditassem em coisas completamente diferentes, ela conseguia sentir pena, conseguia antecipar a dor, observar o desenvolvimento da coisa ainda que não soubesse exatamente quais seus propósitos.

Não importava. Qualquer propósito que Lord Voldemort pudesse ter, só poderia ser dos piores possíveis. E a fascinação e medo de Draco Malfoy poderia muito bem ser a causa da queda de todos eles.

* * *

><p>Ela conseguia entender, das poucas coisas que entreouvia, que Harry acreditava que Malfoy era o responsável pelo acidente de Katie. Em segredo, só podia concordar. Fosse qual fosse a finalidade (certamente Katie não era exatamente o alvo, mas um meio), era inegável que seu destino fora alterado pelos planos de Draco.<p>

Queria impedi-lo, ao mesmo tempo, conseguia entendê-lo. Tom soubera brincar com seus piores medos e a levara a atacar seus amigos por jogar com sua insegurança, colocando-a contra Penélope, contra Hermione, mulheres que tinham sido boas com ela, mas eram uma competição indesejada. Duvidava seriamente que tivesse tido sequer a mesma gentileza com o rapaz. Agora, as ameaças podiam ser diretas, e a manipulação era desnecessária. Viver era uma permissão que ele recebera, e não por muito tempo.

Preocupava-se, pois detestava ver alguém passar pelas torturas mentais que ela mesma passara. Mas não haviam brechas, momentos ou formas. Só podia esperar pelo momento certo, se é que ele viria, torcendo para que nada desse errado até lá.

Mas sabia, também, que quando se tratava de Tom Riddle, esperar que algo não desse terrívelmente errado era uma esperança tola.

* * *

><p>Aquilo não saia de sua cabeça, embora parecesse nem mesmo pensar no assunto. Ela brincava, ria, fazia piadas e, no geral, parecia bastante feliz. Ninguém poderia sequer imaginar que ela pensava em nada além disto, aprendera a fingir muito bem, há muitos anos. Sabia esconder o medo e fingir despreocupação. Sabia disfarçar seus olhares e controlar seus gestos. Ginerva Weasley era uma garota que não se poderia conhecer.<p>

O jogo de quadribol da Corvinal contra a Lufa-Lufa foi a primeira ocasião em que falou com o rapaz em todo o ano. O castelo já tinha se dirigido ao campo, e ela voltara à Torre para buscar seu cachecol. Draco Malfoy estava sozinho, próximo a tapeçaria que escondia a entrada da Sala Precisa. Os dois se encararam por um segundo hostil, sem se mover. Lentamente, ela seguiu na direção dele - e da escada. O rapaz cruzou os braços, olhando feio. Uma menina do primeiro ano surgiu e deu um gritinho ao vê-la, o que o fez ficar ainda mais enfezado.

Não falou nada até que estivesse bem perto dele. Não diminuiu o passo, apenas parou, sem olhar para ele.

"Ele não vai parar até conseguir te matar."

Sua voz era baixa, mas ele sem dúvida ouviu. Não olhou para ela. Era como se um deles estivesse usando uma capa da invisibilidade. Não se moviam, apenas respiravam, o coração batendo forte.

"Acha que eu não sei disso?"

A resposta era ao mesmo tempo arrogante e desesperada. A ruiva balançou a cabeça negativamente, antes de responder.

"Seja lá o que ele te pediu, não vai parar por ai. Não adianta nem mesmo conseguir. Ele não vai parar de te ameaçar se você tiver sucesso."

"Você não sabe disso."

A voz dele estava claramente trêmula. Era óbvio que ele tinha considerado essa possibilidade e achado-a muito pouco atraente.

"Eu sei disso" falou, a voz baixa e calma. "Porque eu o conheço muito bem."

O loiro finalmente olhou-a, surpreso além das palavras.

"Se alguém resolve ser inimigo do herdeiro, deve ter cuidado" completou, antes de continuar andando como se aquela conversa jamais tivesse existido. Pode sentir o olhar dele a acompanhando, e soube que ele entendera a referência perfeitamente bem.

* * *

><p>Continuaram não se falando, mas seus olhares se cruzavam. Ele parecia suplicar mudamente, mas se ela fizesse qualquer gesto para reconhecer o momento, eles imediatamente morriam. Draco precisava de ajuda, ambos sabiam, mas não poderia realmente pedir ajuda. Ele estaria correndo um perigo terrível se alguém sequer desconfiasse de que ela sabia.<p>

Novembro se escoou para dezembro. A neve caia, pálida como o rosto quase doentio dele. Ginny ria e brincava, mas seu coração se apertava a qualquer vislumbre de cabelos platinados. Sempre fora firme, sempre julgara todos, mas conhecia tão bem a situação que não poderia deixar de mudar de comportamento. Ele trincava os dentes, tentando ter força, e ambos sabiam que ele estava condenado.

Naquele tempo, todos estavam condenados.

* * *

><p>A volta para casa para os feriados de Natal parecia animada. As pessoas estavam aliviadas de terem para onde ir, de terem pais ainda. Alguns não tinham esta sorte e voltavam para a dor e a perda. Dean estava tenso, e ela sem paciência para aturá-lo. Hermione mantinha-se amuada e se comunicando em monossílabas. Ginny sabia que seus cabelos vermelhos a lembravam de coisas que preferia esquecer.<p>

O ano seguinte não mostrou grandes melhoras - se é que era possível, piorou tudo ainda mais. O mundo parecia desgastado e sem cor conforme ela andava, o frio daquele inverno entranhava-se por cada pedaço de seu corpo, tomando-a.

Andava, ansiosa por achar um lugar onde pudesse estar confortável, sem ter que aturar agarramentos, choramingações ou especulações tolas que serviam mais ao propósito de espalhar o pânico do que ajudavam a se preparar para o golpe que inevitavelmente viria. Uma mão segurou seu braço e puxou-a para um compartimento vazio. Só ficou parcialmente surpresa ao ver Draco Malfoy.

"Eu sou um idiota" ele anunciou, e ela sorriu involuntariamente.

"Concordo."

"Por que você desconfia de mim?"

Ela franziu a testa, respondendo sem nem mesmo tomar fôlego.

"Eu não desconfio. Eu _sei_."

Ele desviou o olhar e não falaram nada por alguns segundos.

"Eu não falei nada para ninguém" acrescentou depois que o silêncio tinha se estendido por tempo demais.

"Por que não?"

A ruiva deu os ombros, e ambos sabiam que ele tinha tocado em um ponto desconfortável. Ela tinha orgulho o suficiente para não admitir que não a ouviriam, ou não a levariam a sério. Ele tinha percepção o suficiente para saber destas coisas sem que ela precisasse verbalizá-las.

"Obrigado."

A garota meneou a cabeça, descomprometidamente.

"Mas não quer dizer que eu não ache que você deve pedir ajuda."

"Como você pediu?" Draco contra-atacou, tirando o foco de si.

"Não teria sido melhor se tivesse pedido?"

"E teriam acreditado em você?"

Os dois se encararam, sem palavras. Conheciam muito bem todas as respostas. Sozinhos, tinham se perguntado as mesmas coisas várias vezes, sem achar nenhuma saída. A escuridão que o cercava parecia envolvê-la lentamente, fazendo com que o tempo andasse para trás e fosse novamente apenas uma menininha.

Ginny teve medo. Sentiu fortemente as dores que tentava esquecer, as culpas que tentava enterrar, as certezas que preferia calar. Quem era aquele garoto, que conseguia tocá-la tão profundamente que suas barreiras caíam, uma a uma, deixando-a completamente vulnerável? Como Draco Malfoy poderia saber tão bem o que ela tinha passado, e seu desespero atual refletir tudo que ela já sentira?

Claro, eram iguais em alguns aspectos. Ela sabia muito bem tudo que ele estava passando, e caso não admitisse a dificuldade da situação, significaria que ela era egoísta demais para compreender os outros - mesma coisa pela qual ela chamara atenção de Harry um ano antes. E, em alguns momentos, Ginny conseguira lutar contra aquilo, conseguira se livrar do diário, ainda que tivesse decidido recuperá-lo (e não se arrependia, seus motivos eram justos). Já Draco, jamais tivera a chance. Ele não poderia se livrar de Lord Voldemort como ela se livrara de Tom, não era tão simples. Se bem o conhecia - e infelizmente, acreditava que era verdade - ele teria garantido que tinha mais do que a vida dele em jogo.

A angústia de saber que não havia nada, absolutamente nada que pudesse fazer sobre ele, nem que ele pudesse fazer por si mesmo, tomou conta dela. Estava absolutamente preso naquela situação, sem nenhuma saída e ela sabia o quanto aquilo doía, incomodava e dominava sua vida. Viver muitos anos com Fred e George tinha dado a ela a certeza de que qualquer coisa era possível, se você tivesse coragem o suficiente. Um ano com Tom tinha mostrado que certas coisas estão além do seu controle - elas te controlam. Draco Malfoy estava em uma posição que não tinha como combater. Ele estava derrotado antes mesmo de entrar nela e ninguém poderia evitar que fosse assim, não haveria ombros amigos ou palavras confortadoras que mudassem a dura realidade.

Não foi consciente que jogou os braços em torno dele, abraçando-o firme. Ela precisava de segurança, de calor, mas Draco estava procurando as mesmas coisas, e não poderia dá-las à ela. Os braços dele eram finos e sua respiração gelada. Naquele momento, seus corpos demonstravam a proximidade entre suas almas. Nada além de um abraço, mas tão completamente envolvente que poderiam ter-se desmanchado, parando de ser dois opostos para tornarem-se uma única pessoa sem nem mesmo notar.

Ginny sentiu as lágrimas frias dele tocando seu pescoço, as mesmas que ardiam conforme desciam em seu rosto e, com toda a determinação que tinha, mordendo o lábio deu um passo para trás, falando a única coisa que poderia pensar naquele momento, a voz macia e gentil.

"Fique longe de mim, Malfoy. Pelo bem de nós dois."

* * *

><p>Havia culpa nela quando apoiou a atitude de Harry em amaldiçoar Malfoy. Nos olhos verdes dele, ela se repetia, mostrando que preferia ter ajudado, ou certamente não planejava que fosse tão longe. Uma voz insistente em sua cabeça dizia que a cena seria muito pior se tivesse o visto chorando com ela ao invés de com Myrtle. E, risadas sem humor ecoavam em sua mente enquanto imaginava o tipo de comentário disparatado que isso geraria, transformando a inimizade de anos em uma disputa por seu amor.<p>

(Nem para si mesma admitiria que parte de si desejava que fosse de fato, mas a vida não era tão simples).

Sabia que o caminho dele era sem volta e que nada que ela fizesse seria capaz de salvá-lo. Sequer havia salvação dos deveres impostos por seu Lord. Falariam, muito, em uma salvação pessoal, mas as lágrimas e seus olhos desesperados deixavam claro que a mudança por dentro tinha acontecido ainda que seus atos depusessem contra ele. Estava além de seu controle, simplesmente parar.

Ginny sabia disso muito bem, mas preferia tentar esquecer. Não queria pensar ou se preocupar com os problemas dele, problemas que ela já tinha superado, e com a firmeza que caracterizava seu triunfo sobre o passado, lançou os braços em torno de Harry e beijou-o, deixando todo resto de lado.

Tardes ensolaradas ao lado do lago eram como um _obliviate_. Nada mais estava em sua mente, e seus esforços seguiram na direção de ajudar Harry a esquecer também o quão diferente ele era. O passado já fora, era hora de seguir em frente para o futuro e pintá-lo em cores radiantes que, no fundo, sabia que não teria.

* * *

><p>Quando uma Hermione cética e um Ron preocupado disseram a ela que Harry tinha certeza que Draco aprontaria naquela noite, seu coração gelou. Era o momento. Aquele momento. A Sala Precisa seria a Câmara Secreta dele. Tomou um pequeno gole da poção que lhe daria sorte, mas não houve nenhuma euforia: apenas o desejo infeliz de que ele tivesse tido a mesma graça muitos meses atrás.<p>

Qual seria a tarefa? Qual era o plano? Aquelas perguntas que tinham rodado em sua mente sem resposta logo seriam resolvidas. A qualquer minuto agora, o mundo mudaria de lugar para Draco Malfoy. Será que ele se descobriria forte? Ou será que sua covardia escondia algo melhor? A varinha em punho recusava-se a importar com qualquer uma das questões.

A escuridão tomou conta do corredor, e ela reconheceu na mesma hora o produto. Pobre Fred e George! Não era isso que eles imaginavam quando compraram o pó peruano. Passos, e eles fugindo, em direção a algum lugar dentro da escola. Os membros da Ordem da Fênix gritavam feitiços, os comensais respondiam, mas Draco não estava em lugar nenhum. Mas, claro, ele tinha um foco maior do que apenas infiltrar meia dúzia de comensais em uma Hogwarts cheia de proteções. Eles eram apenas uma distração - ainda que mortal.

A batalha era como um espetáculo de fogos de artifício, gritos, risadas, terror e luzes. Era como dançar a melodia de uma sinfonia fúnebre, mas a morte a errava por milímetros, toda vez. Não pensou nem hesitou por momento nenhum até ver o rosto pálido de Draco aparecer logo em frente a Snape na descida da Torre de Astronomia. Os olhos se cruzaram por apenas um instante, cheios de medo, desespero e algo mais que ela sabia ser um adeus.

Não teria atacado-o mesmo que soubesse da traição de Snape. Não importava. A vida dele estava perdida, e as feridas eram profundas demais, de uma forma ou de outra. Ela sabia disso, ele sabia disso. E os cabelos loiros desapareceram no fim do corredor, perseguidos por um Harry desesperado e raivoso.

Ginny Weasley parou de lutar. Nada mais poderia ser feito.

* * *

><p>"Você precisa vir" Ginny tinha a voz doce, mas sua mente estava longe. A dor parecia tomar conta dela, cada pequeno pedaço. As palavras iam e vinham sem real significado. Todo o conforto lhe era roubado pela cruel realidade. Dumbledore estava morto e, ainda assim, Draco Malfoy falhara. O mundo mágico estava perdido, e o garoto também estava.<p>

Quando todos já dormiam ou tinham ido embora, ela continuava acordada, sozinha, olhando através da janela e imaginando se haveria, um dia, o futuro com o qual tinha sonhado para si.

(Do outro lado do país, um garoto loiro via o sol raiar imaginando se voltaria a ver aquelas cores repetidas em fios flamejantes.)


	2. Night Terrors

**Night Terrors**

_(What are little soldiers scared of?)_

Seus olhos pareciam atraí-la como se fossem metal próximo a um imã. Sabia que nada seria que não uma mariposa voando em torno da luz, derrotada por sua curiosidade, por sua preocupação, por sua tentação, mas era quase impossível evitar.

Os olhos dele tinham a vida dela, em seu brilho falsificado e confiança inventada. A pele sob eles contava uma história diferente: tensão, noites mal-dormidas e dúvidas demais. Ginny se perguntava se tinham a mesma aparência, colocando uma máscara de força quando na verdade mal ficavam de pé. Traidores e traídos, ali, eram a mesma coisa.

O trem começou a se mover e o solavanco fez com que parassem de se encarar. Havia perguntas no ar, e coisas que gostariam de compartilhar, mas não o fariam - nunca o fariam. Se o fizessem, não seriam Draco Malfoy e Ginevra Weasley.

Porque se tinha algo que definitivamente dividiam era a ânsia em parecerem fortes enquanto ruíam.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tick Tock<em>

_Goes the clock"_

* * *

><p>Seus dedos passavam lentamente pelas bordas da cadeira, de uma forma tão discreta que era quase inconsciente. Ela o via, pálido e desanimado, e era como se toda a armadura que ela usara se desfizesse.<p>

Draco Malfoy sabia a verdade sobre ela, sabia o que ia em seu coração, seus medos e dúvidas, suas incertezas e culpas, pois elas eram as mesmas que as dele. Não se falavam, claro, os tempos tinham mudado, mas não tanto assim. O que eles dividiam era terrível demais para ser colocado em palavras.

Um toque maldito, uma lembrança dolorosa, algo que deveria ficar escondido em uma caixa e nunca lembrado. Seguir em frente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

O mundo não podia encarar suas fraquezas, e sua vida dependia de continuar fingindo.

* * *

><p>"<em>til thou must marry me"<em>

* * *

><p>Corredores vazios e ventos intensos. A solidão que partilhavam parecia se refletir em todo castelo. Ele nunca esperara voltar, ela tivera certeza que jamais o veria de novo. No entanto, para infelicidade de ambos, estavam ali. Hogwarts fora um lar, agora era um pesadelo, uma punição e uma clausura. Tantos anos desejando chegar, e agora só conseguiam pensar naqueles que amavam e os perigos que passavam fora daquelas paredes.<p>

Não que não corressem perigo ali dentro também. Um passo em falso, e tudo estaria perdido. Não havia mais onde se apoiarem, e perdidos, eles se cruzavam nos corredores em um silêncio, evitando olhares que sabiam demais.

Ginny Weasley desejava uma batalha final e a liberação. Draco Malfoy temia esta possibilidade. Nenhum dos dois tinha esperanças de que tudo terminasse bem, não importava quem ganhasse. As marcas seriam profundas demais e os dois já tinham perdido demais naquela luta.

Eram soldados, sim, mas tinham medo.

Não poderiam confessar.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tick Tock<em>

_Goes the clock"_

* * *

><p>Estavam em lados diferentes, posições diferentes, acreditavam em coisas diferentes e esperavam desfechos diferentes; no entanto, eram iguais. Como se refletissem em espelhos, os mesmos resultados em histórias totalmente distintas, separados por uma barreira ao mesmo tempo transparente e invisível.<p>

Eram apenas sombras do que poderiam ter sido.

* * *

><p>"<em>And all the years, they fly"<em>

* * *

><p>O inverno era mais rigoroso que nunca e a infelicidade se espalhava como uma névoa pelo castelo. Dementadores em torno da ilusão de uma vida comum. A magia corrompida pela guerra que rugia do lado de fora, infiltrando-se na escola como uma goteira insistente.<p>

Não cancelaram o natal, mas foi como se ele jamais tivesse existido.

Não havia nada a se comemorar.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tick Tock<em>

_Goes the Clock"_

* * *

><p>Naqueles primeiros meses, Ginny tinha se agarrado em Luna como se esta fosse a única luz em todo um mundo sombrio. Ela era toda a sanidade que restara, sua placidez permitindo que suportasse a fantasia, continuasse com a encenação que mostrava para todos.<p>

Só a corvinal sabia a verdade, mas ela já a vira assim antes, e entendia - sem recriminar.

Mas agora não havia mais ninguém.

Ela se fora.

* * *

><p>"<em>They laughed at fate and mourned her"<em>

* * *

><p>Draco se mantinha de pé por pura força de vontade. Por seus pais, por si mesmo. Não tinha onde se apoiar, não poderia explicar aos amigos que tivera onde estava indo parar.<p>

Não confessaria nem para si mesmo que já não lutava, já não queria nada.

Não confessaria nem a si mesmo o quanto precisava de companhia.

E não tinha ninguém.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tick tock<em>

_Goes the clock"_

* * *

><p>O silencio caia sobre eles, dominando-os. As respostas curtas e olhares ferozes tornavam-se cada vez mais sua marca registrada. Era doloroso ver alguém sofrer igualmente e não poder ajudar, mas ao abraço gelado do ano anterior não saíra de suas mentes.<p>

Eles estavam tão perdidos, que nem mesmo conseguiriam encontrar um ao outro.

E o relógio andava, inexoravelmente, cada dia mais próximo do fim.

Na guerra, soldados morrem em questão de instantes.

Eles estavam morrendo aos poucos.

* * *

><p>"<em>And all too soon, you and I shall die"<em>

* * *

><p>Janeiro escorria para o final quando o vidro pareceu estilhaçar-se, deixando-os frente a frente. Nem mesmo tinham trocado olhares, na caminhada pela neve de volta ao castelo após a aula de Herbologia e o treino sufocante de quadribol.<p>

Ela brilhava como sangue no meio de toda aquela imensidão branca, a coisa mais viva dentro de todo o castelo. Ele, por sua vez, poderia quase sumir em meio à neve.

Não falou uma palavra, só reuniu toda a coragem que jamais imaginara ter em um esforço quase inconsciente para tocá-la.

Seus dedos apertaram a mão gelada, mas nenhum dos dois se olhou.

A garota apertou de volta a mão dele, por um segundo inacabável, antes de soltarem-se e seguirem em frente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ao menos sabiam que não estavam mais sozinhos.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tick Tock<em>

_Goes the Clock"_

* * *

><p>O frio parecia decidido a durar por mais tempo este ano. Fevereiro não dava qualquer sinal de chuvas ou aumento da temperatura. O universo parecia ter se congelado em meio ao movimento, e apenas eles pareciam andar, entre estátuas, carregando em si todo o peso do mundo parado.<p>

Não havia novas notícias, não havia novos perigos, novos sucessos ou salvações.

E mesmo o vermelho intenso das vestes de quadribol e dos cabelos de Ginny Weasley começava a parecer esvanecer-se em meio aquela imobilidade.

Só Draco percebeu.

* * *

><p>"<em>Even for the..."<em>

* * *

><p>Ginny era pequena e franzina, acuada contra a parede pela imensa serpente. Todos os lugares em volta dela eram úmidos e cheios de ossos partidos. Os seus olhos estavam espremidos - ela sabia tudo isso sem ver, e sua expressão demonstrava o terror que sentia.<p>

"Por favor, me salve desse monstro."

Seu sussurro ecoava por todo lugar, e era inútil. Harry não estava mais lá, e não viria. Ela sabia disso, mesmo dormindo.

"O que está errado, Ginny? Posso te ajudar?"

Ela conhecia a voz muito bem, e fazia seu sangue gelar. Tom Riddle a encarava, podia sentir seu sorriso debochado e as palavras que pareciam querer prender toda sua alma em fios de ferro.

"Está com medo?"

"Por favor, me salve desse monstro", pediu, novamente, para o nada.

Seus pedidos sempre acabavam sem resposta.

A voz tornou-se mais alta e mais fria, ainda ecoando em seus pesadelos, aquilo que ele era - ou viria a ser.

"Você nunca vai escapar de mim"

"Por favor, me salve desse monstro."

Ela sentiu os dedos gelados envolverem seus braços e seus olhos se arregalaram de terror, encarando a noite fria.

"Por favor, me salve desse monstro" sussurrou, ao acordar. Mas ela sabia que não havia como ser salva de seus próprios medos e memórias.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tick Tock<em>

_Goes the clock"_

* * *

><p>O sono era um luxo que ele não conseguia desfrutar a muito tempo. Deveria haver patrulhas e proibições para sair, mas no meio da madrugada, ninguém o via sentado nas escadas da estufa três.<p>

Draco apenas observava a neve caindo, em torno dele, e lembrava o que ouvira sobre a morte congelado: quente, lenta, como cair no sono.

Era exatamente o que ele desejava.

Aproveitava o frio, pois era a única coisa que conseguia sentir.

* * *

><p>"<em>He cradled and he rocked her"<em>

* * *

><p>Seus pés a levavam para algum lugar - qualquer lugar, no qual ela nem via onde era - apenas sentindo o frio que a dominava. Ele era trazia mais conforto do que seu sono, o mundo real, gelado, vazio e duro era mais atraente do que seus próprios pensamentos. Jamais poderia fugir deles, mas poderia tentar.<p>

Uma figura em roupas escuras se destacava contra as estufas de herbologia. Soube quem era antes que se aproximasse. Os olhos se encontraram, em meio os flocos de neve caindo, e uma sombra de um sorriso apareceu no rosto dele. Abaixando um pouco a cabeça, meio de lado, ela aceitou o convite jamais dito em voz altar e sentou-se ao seu lado.

Os dedos dele eram frios contra a sua pele ainda quente, mas naquele dia, o frio era tudo que desejava. Sem sonhos ou esperanças, apenas o ali e agora, nos dedos que passavam levemente pelas costas da sua mão. Seus braços quentes envolveram o corpo magro com uma intimidade que nunca havia esperado.

Draco correspondeu tocando seu rosto de leve, cobrindo parte da face com sua palma. O cinza no marrom e os lábios entreabertos. Demorou apenas alguns segundos para que as pálpebras abaixassem e as bocas se encostassem em um beijo leve e cheio de significado, mais real do que qualquer demonstração de carinho que já tinha experimentado: uma compreensão de suas necessidades.

Nunca teria pensado em beijá-lo, ou que reagiria tão tranquilamente aquilo, mas a noite estava além de tudo que poderia ter imaginado antes. Os braços em torno de seu corpo eram mais verdadeiros do que as especulações sobre o futuro. Aquele era o lugar onde deveriam estar naquele instante.

Duas crianças perdidas no meio da nevasca, e ele balançava seu corpo de leve, como se a ninasse. Sua cabeça vermelha apoiou-se no peito magro, os olhos fechados. Em completo silencio, eles se permitiram ficar ali enquanto o tempo passava sem que eles percebessem.

No vazio daquele mundo, só os dois poderiam se entender.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tick Tock<em>

_Goes the Clock"_

* * *

><p>Outras pessoas, se tivessem visto aquilo, teriam imaginado que era o começo de um romance proibido, que seria capaz de resistir a qualquer coisa, mas não Draco e Ginny. Eles sabiam exatamente o significado daquele momento, sabiam aonde jamais iriam e que se tudo mudasse - quando tudo mudasse - não pensariam mais naqueles instantes, trancados em uma caixa de cristal das memórias preciosas demais para serem divididas com qualquer outra pessoa.<p>

Quanto chegasse à hora, eles lutariam por suas causas. Eles se desentenderiam, estariam em lados opostos, e mesmo enquanto se tocavam aquela noite, eles sabiam disso. Era inevitável. Eles eram o que eram, e tinham tanto em comum que jamais cederiam.

Eles manteriam suas posições enquanto todo o resto ruía, e lutariam por seu final feliz ainda que machucassem outras pessoas, e seus desejos não seriam os mesmos. Eles caminhariam em estradas diferentes, ainda que paralelas, e nunca mais falariam sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite de inverno.

Mais ninguém deveria saber sobre seus terrores noturnos ou o estranho conforto que tinham se proporcionado.

Como veio, o momento se foi, desfazendo-se como a neve no início de uma primavera relutante, como lábios que se separavam lentamente depois de um beijo, como passos incertos que dariam por mais alguns meses.

E, na hora certa, o sol raiou, dissolvendo os pesadelos que compartilharam.

* * *

><p><em>"Even for the Doctor"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong> Okay, isso demorou um tanto mais do que o planejado e não ficou tão bom quanto a primeira história, mas prometo compensar na última. Sim, a próxima será a última. E obrigada a todos que comentaram, favoritaram, marcaram para ver updates e etc. Vocês foram de extrema importância, como sempre.


	3. The Curse of the Dark Mark

**The Curse of the Dark Mark**

O convite era mera formalidade – ele não admitira jamais que talvez não fosse. Havia anos que não se encontravam, mais tempo ainda desde que tinham dito algo um ao outro. Não tinham nada em comum a não ser um passado que preferiam esquecer, ainda que fosse impossível esconder as marcas que ele deixara em todos que estiveram presentes na ocasião.

Draco não gostava de pensar na guerra, não pensava no tempo em que fora meramente uma quase pessoa, uma marionete sem vida sendo movimentada por uma força maior que si mesmo. Não pensava na noite terrível na qual o Castelo de Hogwarts se transformara em um imenso cemitério, nas vidas destruídas naquela noite, há mais de cinco anos atrás.

Não pensava na garota a quem havia sido prometido desde criança, sua única namorada, para sempre marcada por aqueles horrores. Não gostava de lembrar-se de sua saúde debilitada, sacrificada ao tentar voltar para buscá-los em uma lealdade que era a marca de todos os sonserinos. Tentava fingir para ela e para todos que fora outra coisa, uma doença e não uma maldição que causara a situação aonde vivia.

Por três anos ela mal saíra da cama, e por esse mesmo tempo, ele ficara ao seu lado. Nas noites ruins, quando a dor ameaçava dominá-la, ele a enchia com histórias do futuro que no fundo sabiam que jamais teriam. Não havia nada que pudesse salvá-la daquela caminhada lenta e inexorável para a morte. Aquele tipo de maldição era poderoso demais e só podiam tentar adiar o inevitável, diminuir o sofrimento. A morte era paciente.

Draco tinha se feito de cego aos olhares compreensivos e gestos de apoio que Ginny Weasley tentara sinalizar. Parecia quase pecaminoso ver a vida exuberante em seus cabelos rubros enquanto Pansy precisava lutar para respirar. Muitos poderiam duvidar disso, mas Draco também era leal.

Ele silenciava as memórias de beijos clorosos e olhos quentes, preso a evidente e crescente frieza das mãos e dedos da mulher que deveria ser sua esposa.

Tinham até mesmo apressado o que tinham planejado para o futuro. Ao menos uma pequena alegria para ela, ainda que soubessem que não poderia durar. Ele a deixara escolher o vestido branco, usar as velhas joias da família, e a fita azul em seus cabelos negros realçara a palidez em sua pele. Sob o pé que ainda não estava enegrecido pelas garras da morte, colocaram uma moeda de prata. Sendo tempo estava acabando, e sua respiração soava fraca, mas Pansy não morreria sem se tornar Sra. Malfoy, como sempre quisera.

Convidaram pouca gente, em respeito ao cansaço da noiva. Mesmo assim, tinham se tornado notícia na comunidade bruxa, retratados como um pobre casal de pombinhos apaixonados que a guerra destruíra. Eles não sabiam de nada, e Draco ignorava. Antes ele tivesse amado o suficiente para isso, o suficiente para merecer aquele sacrifício. Não era a verdade, e ele sabia, por isso mesmo passou sua noite de núpcias em St. Mungus, repetindo para ela em murmúrios os votos que tinham feito. Era tudo que ele podia dar, e ela aceitaria sem regatear.

Conforme Pansy definhava, ele mal podia se olhar no espelho. Tomava banho com os olhos fechados, mas a marca negra continuava ali, gravada sob seus olhos como uma terrível e eterna tatuagem. Algum dia pensara que valia a pena? Sua família, seus amigos, trocados por uma glória vazia, protegidos por uma palavra sem honra?

Draco Malfoy entendia a dor de Ginny Weasley agora, como ela entendera a sua antes, mas fugia do conforto. Ele não merecia o perdão que os olhos castanhos lhe ofereciam toda vez que o miravam.

Tinha sido irresponsável e egoísta, o sangue de Pansy sempre estaria em suas mãos como se tivesse sido ele a matá-la. Não culparia o assassino, pois fora ele que a levara para aquela armadilha que era o castelo em batalha. Enquanto recebia os cumprimentos dos presentes, sentia-se um hipócrita. Em nome, era o marido, mas na realidade, tinha sido seu carrasco, seu executor.

O rosto de Pansy estava tranquilo, a pele morta e intocada pelos sentimentos em seu peito. Sua primeira namorada, sua amiga mais antiga, sua esposa, sua culpa, deitada naquele caixão por seus atos. Era aquilo que acontecia com os tolos que ousavam acreditar em um garoto fraco e tolo como Draco Malfoy. Aquela era a recompensa de se deixar seduzir pelos ideais e mentiras de Lord Voldemort.

O cortejo fúnebre seguia com toda a pompa e elegância que Pansy teria querido. Ele carregava o caixão junto ao seu pai, seu sogro e seu cunhado, mas o peso era apenas seu. Não ouviu as palavras de despedida do homenzinho que presidia a ocasião. Não aceitaria qualquer absolvição quanto, talvez, se a tivesse amado, caso se importasse mais, se tivesse aceitado seu lugar ao invés de procurar a glória e o orgulho que não tinham lhe pedido, ela ainda estivesse viva. Não havia nada entre o céu e a terra que pudesse desfazer seus atos e suas consequências funestas.

Aos poucos, a terra começou a cobrir o caixão. O barulho repetitivo levou sua mente para longe, de volta para a infância que tinham partilhado, e os sonhos que jamais se tornariam mais que palavras. Não notou quando a pedra foi colocada, ou as palavras que ela mesma escolhera se marcarem marcadas na lápide. Os olhos e lábios se moveram em automático enquanto recebia as condolências, sem dar atenção à ninguém. Sua cabeça estava longe demais, afundada em sua culpa.

Todos caminharam para longe, deixando-o sozinho, crendo que sofria pelo futuro que não teria, acreditando que era a dor do amor perdido que toldava seus olhos. As últimas filhas do outono caiam no chão frio e duro onde Pansy repousaria eternamente. Os arranjos coloridos e vivos trazidos pelos presentes eram uma blasfêmia contra a vida que se perdera por ele, que se perdera com ele. O som do silêncio era a única música que seu coração queria ouvir.

Mas, desde que deixara de ser criança, nunca tivera o que queria, e agora não poderia ser diferente.

"Ela escolheu voltar".

A voz era suave, uma tentação, um oferecimento que ele não podia, não iria aceitar. Não olhou para ela, ainda que pudesse ver os seus cabelos soltos voando em conjunto com seu casaco, no vento gelado que varria os corpos sem vida do local. Sem ver, sabia que em seu rosto veria pena, e não queria a pena de ninguém.

"Ela voltou por mim."

O canto de seus olhos registrou um aceno de cabeça, em concordância, e seu peito involuntariamente se afundou ainda mais.

"Sim, mas foi uma escolha que _ela_ fez. Não tire o mérito das atitudes dela."

"A responsabilidade é minha, se eu não tivesse..."

"Desde que você aceitou aquela missão ficou ainda mais parecido com Harry, dos olhos cansados ao complexo de deus. Não é sua culpa."

Ele dignou-se a olhá-la apenas para demonstrar seu desgosto.

"O que está fazendo aqui, afinal?"

"Eu recebi um convite."

Os olhos espremeram-se em um olhar de desprezo para a ruiva.

"Sim, mas porque veio? Não estava aqui antes, porque veio agora?"

Ela deu os ombros, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

'"Você precisava de um amigo."

O loiro quase riu, desdenhando.

"E desde quando é minha amiga?"

A garota não respondeu, mas andou mais para perto e, tirando a mão esquerda do bolso, segurou a mão dele contra sua vontade. Seus dedos eram fortes e com calos que marcavam uma boa jogadora de quadribol.

"Não pode desconsiderar as escolhas dela. Está desrespeitando a memória dela quando faz isso. Eu nunca gostei de Pansy, emas ela era forte e obstinada, nunca teria agido diferente. Ela tinha fé em você e era legal. Ela te amava por quem você é, sabia o risco que corria, e foi mesmo assim. Eu tenho certeza que ela nunca se arrependeu do que fez, de fato, eu tenho certeza que ela fez questão de lhe dizer isso todos os dias e que foi você quem escolheu não ouvir como bom cabeça dura que é.

Ele continuou encarando o vazio, sem responder. Maldita fosse, ela o conhecia!

A mão dela era estranha e desconfortável na sua, mas segurava Irma e ele sabia que tentar se soltar seria uma luta vã;

"Você pode passar o resto da vida sofrendo e se martirizando ou pode viver uma vida que a deixaria orgulhosa."

"Não me conhece mesmo, Weasley, ou jamais acharia que sou capaz disso. Eu sou uma desgraça e o mundo inteiro sabe disso."

Ela riu, realmente riu, o único som cheio de vida em toda a extensão vazia onde se encontravam.

"A autocomiseração não cai bem em você, Malfoy" ela respondeu, ainda se divertindo. "Você caiu. Basta se levantar. Basta querer."

Era como se os anos tivessem voltado e os olhos dela mais uma vez trouxeram a ele a sensação de que ela tinha todas as respostas, até para as perguntas que ele sequer ousaria fazer. A raiva comprimiu seu peito e explodiu em uma torrente de palavras amaras, virando-se para ela e soltando sua mão.

"É fácil para você dizer! Todo mundo sempre soube que não era sua culpa! Um pouco de constrangimento e você voltou a ser a bela princesa em uma torre de cristal, esperando pelo Santo Potter Encantado que voltou para te buscar como todos sabiam que ele faria desde que se olharam pela primeira vez! Eu? Eu não tenho uma torre de cristal ou um príncipe encantado, nem mesmo uma fada madrinha, ninguém vai vir me salvar! Eu não tenho nada, nada! Entendeu? Nada!"

A voz dele era amarga e dolorida e, na falta de algo que pudesse socar, Draco chutou uma das guirlandas do túmulo em pura frustração, pois ela não sabia o quão difícil era simplesmente ser _ele_.

"Ah, meu querido idiota!" ela replicou, a voz mai gentil do que em qualquer uma de suas lembranças. "Você tem o que sempre teve" continuou, dando um passo a frente, um sorriso brincando de se esconder em seus lábios. "Eu."

Parte de seu cérebro registrou enquanto ela ficava na ponta dos pés, tomava seu rosto entre as mãos quentes e tocava seus lábios com os dela, em um carinho suave, um conforto seguro, uma afeição discreta. O resto de sua mente girava enquanto tentava entender o significado por trás daquelas palavras doces e impossíveis.

A boca de Ginny era tão macia e quente quanto em suas memórias. Seus olhos se fecharam, esperando por mais, mas ela afastou-se novamente.

"Você me disse que eu deveria ficar longe de você para o bem de nós dois", ele falou, finalmente, quando sua mente conseguiu tornar a funcionar.

"Eu mudei de ideia" ela disse, sorrindo de leve. "Como eu disse, você precisa de um amigo. Alguém que te entenda. Que te ajude a reconstruir sua vida."

O loiro sacudiu a cabeça, incrédulo. Aquela garota não fazia qualquer sentido e toda a situação era totalmente surreal.

"E o que os outros vão dizer? Seus irmãos, Potter...?"

"Não tenho que prestar contas das minhas amizades" respondeu, cortante, e ele anteviu problemas no caminho. Deve ter ficado evidente em seu rosto, pois ela complementou. "Mas, talvez, fosse melhor não alardear." Concedeu, novamente, a voz calma. "Não é, realmente, problema de mais ninguém."

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, quietos, pensando e pesando o significado do pacto que estavam forjando ali. Não deveria ser nada demais, mas cheirava a segredo, traição e cumplicidade.

"É só uma amizade" a ruiva reforçou, firme. "Um... grupo de ajuda."

Draco acenou, concordando. Nunca teria esperado nem mesmo por aquilo, e nem mesmo seus sonhos mais altos iriam além.

"Só por um tempo" ele determinou, sério. "Depois..."

"Vamos viver nossas vidas nos ignorando solenemente " prometeu a ruiva. "Só quero me certificar que você ficará bem."

Draco acenou, sério, e ela sorriu. Sem mais uma palavra, os dois caminharam para longe do túmulo de Pansy, cada um andando para seu lado, mas inevitavelmente ligados por um passado que, na verdade, não poderiam escolher esquecer, mas que não precisava destruir todas as chances de um bom futuro. Com essa certeza em mente, ela primeira vez em anos, ele respirou tranquilo.

Tudo ficaria bem.


End file.
